Blink of an Eye
by PyroQueenOfFire
Summary: Lydia Martin just found out that she was adopted, but finding her biological mother, Erin Lindsay, and her biological father, Dean Winchester, changes her life forever. With Stiles' help, will she make it through?; Derin (Dean/Erin), Stydia (Stiles/Lydia), Erin/Dean/Lydia Family Feels
1. Everything Has Changed

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**This story is dedicated to kmgproductionz and princessjames21. I don't know how often I will update it, but I will try to update at least once a week, mainly because each week passing means I get to know more about Erin and how Erin operates—how she thinks and reacts. Still, she made the most sense in the role I've assigned her because of her past we know nothing about yet, haha. Also yes, there is a Martinski endgame in this story, and a Sophia/Jensen pairing. **_**Teen Wolf**_** meets **_**Supernatural**_** meets **_**Chicago PD**_**.**

**WARNINGS: Language, Dark Themes, Crime, Blood, Sexual Situations  
ENJOY!**

xxxx

"Lydia, what if you're just overreacting?" Stiles Stilinski asked her slowly.

Lydia Martin shook her head and stared at the piece of paper in her hands, trying to comprehend what it was that she was looking at. All she had wanted was an 'A' on this project and now her entire life had changed in the blink of an eye. For some reason it made sense, but all this time she had just thought she was the daughter of any other two people who just happened to get divorced, but that wasn't the case at all it seemed.

"Overreacting?" Lydia asked him sharply. "Stiles, I'm _adopted_. I'm adopted and it took my parents this long just to tell me that. How could I possibly be _overreacting_?!"

Stiles looked at her. "Gee, I wonder why."

"Don't be snippy with me!" Lydia told him, opening up her laptop as he sat next to her on the end of her bed.

"I'm not the one who is being snippy right now!" The young man snapped at her.

Lydia looked at him. "You are being snippy now…"

Stiles made a face like he was losing patience, but Lydia smiling at him made the feeling pass after a moment. She _knew_ that she was overreacting, but it still hadn't sunk in quite yet that she was actually adopted and that the birth certificate in her hand held the names of her birth parents. Even though this had started out as a school project about their family trees, Lydia was pulling up '**Google**' and typing in the name of her father, just in case: Dean Winchester. Immediately a whole slew of articles popped up and her eyes widened.

"He's a _criminal_!" Lydia exclaimed, Stiles looking over her shoulder now. "May I overreact now?!"

Frowning Stiles took a deep breath. "It could be worse…"

"Worse than having a mass murderer as a father?!" Lydia asked him rather alarmed. "I don't think so!"

"You never know…maybe he didn't do it," Stiles said with a shrug. "People around here have been framed with less information…to…go…on…"

He'd been trying to reassure her, but Lydia pulled up a **YouTube** video that had been uploaded from some poor victim's phone of Dean and Sam Winchester massacring a whole diner. She sighed loudly and quickly exited the tab, looking at Stiles. He was at a loss of what to say and so he just looked right back at her, keeping the eye contact and saying the first thing that came to him.

"At least we know you got the handsome genes from him," Stiles told her.

Lydia furrowed her brows at him and then looked back at the **Google** search bar. "I'm going to type in my mother's name but I swear to God, if she's just as terrible a person…"

"Everything's going to be fine, Lydia," Stiles said as he reached out to rub her shoulders.

"Yeah, if you say so," Lydia replied sarcastically.

Still, Lydia looked at the birth certificate and saw the name that was written on the line of her biological mother: Erin Lindsay. When the search popped up, Lydia felt like her heart wasn't racing as much, seeing that her mother was actually a detective on the Chicago police force. It made her happy that at least one of her biological parents seemed respectable, but she seemed like such a polar opposite from her father. How did they even work together? Still, she wouldn't be Lydia Martin if she wasn't pro-active.

"She's hot," Stiles said with a smirk, Lydia reaching over to pinch him. "OW!"

"You're not being helpful," she replied with a shrug, as she looked up contact numbers.

"Lydia…what are you doing?" Stiles asked her slowly, recognizing that look in her eyes.

Lydia looked at him. "I have calls to make—I'm going to track her down."

xx

Dean Winchester thought that the name 'Beacon Hills' was ridiculous, but there were too many animal attacks around the full moon there and it was his and his younger brother, Sam's, job to look into it. They were hunters, saving people from the supernatural and while it seemed like they were sociopaths—and perhaps it could be argued that they were—they were just saving people and hunting things: the family business.

Well, except that Lydia didn't do any such thing.

Still, in Dean's defense, he didn't even know that he had a daughter and so when he got to Beacon Hills and he checked into the motel, he didn't think anything was out of the ordinary. Instead, when Dean got to the diner in town and Lydia dropped her cup of coffee on the floor, he just thought it was a normal, random happenstance. At the same time, when he saw her keep looking at him, his whole body stiffened and he wondered if these people knew: if they'd seen that footage of the imposter Winchester brothers shooting up places.

"You can't keep staring at him, Lydia," Stiles told her as he sat down next to her and handed her a fresh cup of coffee. "He's getting nervous."

Lydia looked at him. "I know that we tend to let murderers live—Peter Hale is a _prime_ example of that—but I just…this can't be a coincidence!"

"You should talk to him," Stiles said, sighing when she glared at him. "Oh my God, Lydia, I will go with you. Stop acting like I'm pushing you into danger against your will."

"What am I supposed to say to him exactly?!" Lydia asked him.

"I don't know, but you better think fast," Stiles told her, Lydia looking in the direction that Stiles was motioning in. "He's leaving…"

Lydia sighed and while she wanted to run in the other direction, almost getting killed by strangulation by a Darach recently, had her feeling more brave. After all, she didn't really believe in coincidences. So, she got up and hurried after him, Dean showing up out of what felt like nowhere and then Lydia screamed, but Stiles was quick to cover her mouth as Dean covered her ears. Whatever that scream was, it didn't sound entirely human but it certainly wasn't a werewolf scream…what the Hell?

"Easy, Lydia," Stiles said, removing his hand as she looked like she was going to calm down. "What is your problem, dude?"

Dean looked between them. "What do you mean what is _my_ problem? You two have had your eyes on me since I walked in. Creepy much?"

"Oh my God that's where you get it from," Stiles told Lydia, groaning when she elbowed him in the stomach.

"What?" Dean asked after a pause, trying to understand what Stiles had just said.

Lydia cleared her throat. "Turns out I'm your daughter."

"Whoa, whoa, whoa!" Dean told her shaking his head, caught off guard. "You can't be…"

"The name on the birth certificate says 'Dean Winchester' and I memorized your face off of the **Google** search," Lydia informed him, both her and Dean looking each other over awkwardly. "The Internet seems to think you're a killer."

Dean nodded slowly. "Yeah, well…and who pray tell is your mother, Kid?"

"Detective Erin Lindsay," Stiles piped in, stopping Lydia's pinch from happening as he anticipated it this time.

Even though Dean had thought about telling Lydia that her mother had probably just written down the first guy she could think of, his eyes widened at the name that rolled off of Stiles' tongue. _Erin Lindsay_. She was a detective now and Dean couldn't believe it, but at the same time he wasn't about to write off Lydia being their daughter. They'd spent a week together basically doing nothing but eating and messing around and sleeping together and it was quite possible that when he took off to hunt that ghost with his father, that he'd left her knocked up.

"Well…son of a bitch," Dean said, running his hand down his face. "Okay, look, I know you don't think that you can trust me, but come with me. I think we both need to talk this through. Is your mother with you?"

Lydia shook her head, annoyed that she felt some pain in her heart admitting it. "She gave me up for adoption. I only found out two days ago."

"Wow, okay," Dean told her, reaching out his hand to her. "Let's go talk—Stringbean can come too."

xx

Erin Lindsay sighed loudly as she made it into her place that evening, removing her red leather jacket and tossing it on her couch for now. Then she set to taking off her shoes and opening up her fridge for a beer, popping off the top and sitting on the couch to turn on the television. She wanted to see what the news had to say about the events that day, and then her phone went off and she figured that she should answer it: it was just Hank Voight. He was checking in on her after finding that gruesome body and so she texted him back and then turned to look at the door when she heard the knock.

Getting up, Erin looked through the peephole and raised her eyebrows, before everything started to really sink in with Lydia, Stiles and Dean standing there on the other side of the door. The girl looked no more than 16, the boy either, and the man was familiar, making her heart skip several beats because this _couldn't_ be happening to her. She had thought that she had left her entire past behind and here it was at her doorstep and she knew the first thing that she should do was call the cops.

Dean was a fugitive…but she _was_ the cops.

Besides, the strawberry blonde with him was something that she hadn't been expecting and she took a deep breath as she put her hand on the door knob. Could she even do this? She was the kind of woman to face her problems head on, but for a moment she was actually scared and at a loss for words. Lydia would want words, right? She would want to have some kind of—no, what was she doing? There was no reason to think that Dean was here and that teenager was her daughter…this could be a…no…Erin didn't believe in coincidences.

"We know you're in there," Lydia said suddenly as Dean went to knock again, Dean pausing and looking at her.

Dean chuckled. "And pray tell how do you know that?"

"Her shadow under the door," Lydia replied with a sigh. "I am beginning to believe that my intelligence came from her."

No, Lydia was definitely their daughter.

Even with that fear gripping her, Erin took a deep breath and she opened up the door, looking at the three people outside. They were staring at her, Dean feeling his heart palpitate as he looked over the attractive woman, nodding because she was definitely his Erin. Lydia was gripped with a sudden fear too, looking into the face of her biological mother as Stiles whistled, Lydia elbowing him once again.

"That happens a lot," Dean commented, Erin nodding even though her eyes were only on Lydia.

Lydia opened her mouth but Erin beat her to it. "You're my daughter."

"Yeah…my name is Lydia," Lydia said with a nod. "You had a kid with a criminal."

"I _am_ wondering whether or not I should arrest him," Erin agreed, looking at Dean and then looking at Stiles. "Besides, I know you're name…I picked it out. This kid?"

"Stiles," Stiles said as he held his hand out to shake Erin's, Erin gripping it tightly.

Erin nodded and then motioned inside. "Come on in…though…you…"

"He can explain," Lydia said quickly, not wanting a fight to happen. "We all just deserve some answers…"

**Note: Alright, this is just the beginning and I hope that you guys stick around and cut me a little slack because Erin Lindsay is a work in progress when it comes to writing her as only one episode of her show has aired. Feedback is always appreciated!**


	2. Resituating

**AUTHOR'S NOTE:**

**This story is dedicated to kmgproductionz and princessjames21.**

**It occurs to me that this is more **_**Life Unexpected**_** meets **_**Parent Trap**_** meets **_**Supernatural**_** meets **_**Teen Wolf**_** meets **_**Chicago PD**_**…but I'm enjoying it a lot so I hope you guys are too. I love your feedback!**

**WARNINGS: Language, Dark Themes, Crime, Blood, Sexual Situations  
ENJOY!**

xxxx

Erin wasn't entirely convinced.

Dean didn't want to bring her into the fold of the supernatural yet, but Lydia wanted to and that made Dean every once in a while move to cover Lydia's mouth. Stiles and Erin both gave the two looks as Lydia would then push his hand away and tell him that he needed to just let her speak. At one point though, Erin just laughed and then took it with a grain of salt that Dean was framed—after all he said he could prove it if she let him and right now it was about Lydia. She had never thought that Dean was dangerous and if Lydia trusted him, something had to be up.

Besides, there were a lot of people that had nothing but nice to say about the Winchesters: that they helped them, saved them, etc. Erin was willing to give him the benefit of the doubt considering the things she had done herself in the past, and so she took a deep breath and decided to just go with it. Smiling at Lydia, Erin sat down next to her and the two made eye contact, Lydia feeling her heart beat faster in her chest because this was her biological mother—this was her flesh and blood and she'd been dying to meet her.

"I think that I owe you a lot of explanations on my end too," Erin told her taking a deep breath. "I just don't know where to begin."

Lydia nodded and then waved it off. "You don't have to explain anything right off the bat, I just…I wanted to meet you."

"Well, I'm glad you made the trip," Erin admitted honestly. "I guess all this time I just assumed that you didn't want to see me because I gave you up."

"I didn't know that you existed until a few days ago," Lydia said as she shook her head. "Had I known earlier, I would have seen you earlier."

Erin smiled more at that, wondering why it was that the maternal instincts were already kick in, seeing her daughter right there in front of her, almost a grown up. She was a truly beautiful young lady with the best of both of her parents making her up and it made Erin a little proud. Just because she hadn't wanted to do what she did all those years ago, didn't mean that she didn't think at the time that it was what was in Lydia's best interest. She couldn't take care of a child…she just couldn't.

"So what made you take the trip?" Erin asked Stiles slowly, wanting to give the young man attention too.

He had obviously come all this way with her because he cared, but Erin wanted to know if maybe there was something else there and suddenly Dean was alert about it as well. Dean wasn't entirely sure how to be a 'dad', but when faced with the possibility of this gangly kid being with his daughter, something protective boiled up inside of him. He was opening up his mouth before he could stop himself, Erin sitting right next to him enjoying her beer.

"Is sex happening here?" Dean asked quickly, looking between Lydia and Stiles.

Stiles looked at Dean. "I promise you both, okay…"

Lydia looked at her laughing mother. "'No', obviously."

She didn't know why that statement upset her, but it did and it hurt Stiles too, who was going to just be chivalrous about the question. Still, they both sucked it up when faced with Erin and Dean, Erin of whom noticed right away how they were both feeling—part of her job was to read people. Dean would have been reading them, but he was too busy thinking about the last time he and Erin had indulged themselves all those years ago.

"You're not missing a thing," Erin told Lydia with a shrug, the two smiling as Erin sipped her beer again and Lydia drank her coffee, Dean pulling himself out of his thoughts.

"Just be careful," Dean said, and then it was time to change the subject.

Stiles and Lydia were both flushed because it suddenly things had taken a turn in a direction they hadn't anticipated and Erin moved to change the subject.

"We, should, uh…probably contact your parents," Erin explained to them. "Who should I call?"

Stiles stood up. "Probably my father—he's the sheriff of Beacon Hills."

xx

Dean had chuckled when Erin had said that Stiles was 'good people' and then reluctantly agreed to take Stiles with him in his car with Sam when Erin insisted on taking them back home. Erin wanted to spend time with her, but she also didn't want to be charged with kidnapping or anything and thought that Lydia's parents should know where she was. So, they got everything together before Lydia hurriedly asked a different question.

"Do you mind if we just spend this one night here?" Lydia practically pleaded.

She didn't want to seem needy, but at the same time she knew that she wanted to spend a little more time with her parents. Sure, they hadn't raised her, but they were the reason that she even existed and while she was reluctant at first, Erin was beaming because she wanted that. So, she got everyone some bed clothes and helped them to 'set up camp', only to linger a little as she watched Stiles watch over Lydia: that right there was true love.

It warmed her heart to know that Lydia was taken care of and in the morning after some breakfast and some coffee, they all piled into the two cars and they headed out, Lydia and Erin in one car to bond a bit, Dean, Sam and Stiles in the other. Stiles had wanted more than anything to get to ride in the vintage car and he was very upbeat, Dean and Sam not really as excited as he was.

"You are chipper," Dean commented, reaching over to slap Stiles' hand as Stiles leaned forward from the back seat to change the radio station. "No…"

Stiles looked at him with a pained expression and held his stinging hand. "Tapes are outdated, Dude."

"Don't, 'dude' me," Dean retorted lamely. "Tapes are cool."

"_Sure_ they are," Sam said sarcastically, Stiles chuckling.

"So, why did you leave Erin?" Stiles asked suddenly.

Silence fell on the car for a moment and then Dean swallowed and Stiles could tell that he hit a nerve. Dean's grip on the steering wheel had tightened as well and Stiles took in a sharp breath of air before he just nodded and settled into the seat. Sam also noticed the tension and took a deep breath so that he could fill the silence with something.

"We were young and we just…" Dean tried but then he shrugged. "It was a mutual decision. We were fighting and she told me to walk and I walked. I didn't even know that Lydia was…"

Stiles nodded at him as they made eye contact in the rearview mirror. "I know, I just wanted to make conversation. Get to know you. She already had one dad walk out on her and she really doesn't need another one doing the same." Stiles looked back to the car following them as the words sunk in with Dean. "What do you think they're talking about?"

"Lydia, you can ask me anything," Erin told her with a smile.

Lydia nodded and took a deep breath. "Okay…was I planned? You know, before the whole adoption thing?"

"Honestly? Not at all," Erin admitted, glancing at her.

"I figured I was a statistic," Lydia nodded as she glanced up at the Impala ahead of them, taking a breath and then looking at her mother. "Dad's still looking good…"

"Wow, you really are my daughter," Erin responded shaking her head—she didn't want to talk about Dean at all. "I'd like to hear about you, Lydia."

Lydia nodded even though she'd rather play matchmaker with her birth parents, Erin smiling at her from the driver's seat as Lydia made a face. Giving her up for adoption had been hard, but it warmed her heart to know that Lydia had still turned out somewhat like her—at least the new her.

"My parents are divorced," Lydia told her with a sigh. "I live with just my mother right now, and even though I almost got strangled at one point…I don't see her as much as I would like."

Erin's face suddenly changed. "You almost got _strangled_?! What happened?"

"I…" Lydia began and then she stopped.

The lack of answer caused Erin to glance at her, slightly panicked, but then Lydia smiled because honestly she felt like someone gave a shit. She felt like even though Erin hadn't raised her, right in that moment Erin was her _mother _and she wanted Lydia to be safe and she wanted to hurt whomever had tried to hurt her little girl. Lydia decided instead to give the police report version of what had happened though, and Erin looked like she was going to cry.

"I wanted you, you know?" Erin said, nodding when Lydia gently shook her head. "I just didn't think that I could raise you—no, I _knew_ I couldn't. I was so messed up and if I had kept you…I did until you were 26 months though."

Lydia swallowed. "You did? I don't remember that…"

"Well…I hadn't given you all that much of a life, so I'm glad," Erin told her honestly. "I taught you how to walk, read and I had you potty trained before you were at 21 months. You were my little girl but my life was dark, and it was dangerous."

"It's okay, you don't have to explain," Lydia said, shaking her head. "Let me tell you a bit more about myself though…since you asked."

Erin nodded, thankful that Lydia could tell how hard this was for her, and Lydia began to tell her all about the happier parts of her life and even some of the sad ones. She told her about her IQ and her grades and her aspirations and she spoke about Stiles in a way that Erin was absolutely convinced that there was love there between them. They might not know it yet—or at Least Lydia didn't—but Erin knew.

"You're everything I wanted, Lydia," Erin told her with a shrug, glancing at her with a smile on her face. "I'm proud of you."

xx

Erin and Dean wanted to get motel rooms when they got to _Beacon Hills_, but Lydia insisted they stay with her because her mother was going out of town the next afternoon. After making quick introductions and Stiles checking in at home, Erin settled in for the evening because she had promised Lydia some quality time together. Dean even wanted to stay because of what Stiles had said to him, but he was sleeping while Sam dealt with their case.

"You doing okay?" Stiles asked Lydia slowly, looking at her from the doorway of her room. "I just wanted to check on you before I went back home."

Lydia smiled at him and took a deep breath. "She isn't what I expected at all."

Stiles didn't look very happy to hear that, but it was because before Lydia smiled he thought that maybe something less than happy had happened there. Lydia smiled, however, and it made Stiles smile a little bit too because he had felt so stressed out and yet here was Lydia, happy for the first time in a long time.

"She said she was proud of me," Lydia told him smiling.

Stiles felt much better knowing that Lydia was pleased and she definitely needed to be able to get to know her biological parents. She had felt so alone and ignored for so long and now there was a chance that that could change but at the same time…what would that even mean? Would it mean that she left? Would it mean that she moved? Stiles was pulled out of his thoughts by Lydia before he could ask anymore internal questions.

"Why'd you come with me?" Lydia asked him as she looked at him with soft eyes.

Stiles hadn't seen that look grace her face in a long time, but it was always with him and he felt his chest constrict. He loved her so much and while she knew that he had liked her since the third grade, she didn't seem to understand that he had picked her and it was only her. It was only her for him and it would always be that way, so his answer was simple.

"Well…I care…" Stiles said calmly.

Lydia didn't know why, but her heart warmed at his words and she smiled even more.

**Note: I wanted to set up Lydia bonding with her birth parents and her potential future with Stiles, but Sam's and Dean's case? There's a focus on it next chapter and at some point, Erin will learn the truth, just not yet. Feedback is always appreciated!**


End file.
